


five unprintable things carts could have said to richie after winning the stanley cup

by bestliars, stellarer



Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarer/pseuds/stellarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to a tweet, when Carter was asked about his post game words with Richie he said, "I can't tell you. You guys would have too much fun with them."<br/>We were intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five unprintable things carts could have said to richie after winning the stanley cup

  1. **“I love you.”**
 **
  2. “I’m so glad that you’re my friend and that we did this together and I’m not in Ohio! It means so much more that I got to win this with you!”
  3. “Fuck fuck fuck. Fuck. Fuckery fuck. Woah. Fuck yeah.”
  4. “When we get home I’m going to blow you until forget your own name.”
  5. “We won! We’re like the Avengers of Hockey! I’m like Captain America, but Canadian!”
**



End file.
